Ours
by Extra-Flamey
Summary: a story about when Dutchy first came to the LH and the first time he fell in love
1. Liam

Ours  
  
By Bon Bon  
  
Race woke up with sun in his eyes. He rolled over and reached for his cigarettes. "Wheres me cigs?" he complained, after not finding them. Nobody answered. he groaned and rolled out of bed. He turned around to ask Jack where his cigs were. Instead of Jack being in his bunk, some curly haired blonde boy was laying there. "Whos dat?" Race asked out loud. Mush and Blink slept on while several other newsies through pillows and shoes at him. "Oy vey. I'se outta heah" Race went downstairs to the kitchen and found Jack drinking coffee. "Jack, whos da new guy in yer bed?" He poured himself some coffee and sat down at the table with Jack.  
  
"oh him, thats Liam. I'se found him last night aftah da pokah game. He ain't got no place or job so I'se figured he could be a newsie" "LIAM?" Race laughed. 'yeah, we'se ain't got his Newsie Name figured out yet. Don't know much about him. but he looked real bad last night. Figured I'se could help den and ask questions latah"  
  
"Well whatevah, should we's go wake da boys up now?" "yeah" Jack said "I'se can't wait til Kloppmann gets back from visitin his daughter. I'se don't like gettin up earlier tha i'se hafta" Race laughed and they went upstairs. "get up, get up Carry da bannah!" they called, walking through the bunk rooms. Race stopped at Liam's bunk. "ey, new kid, Lionial or whatevah your name is, get up. its time ta carry da bannah" He poked the kid and pulled off his covers. "Hey" the boy shouted "me names Liam, not lional and whats carry da bannah?" Race rolled his eyes and sat down "Ise guess ya nevah hoid of newsies before, huh? carryin da bannah is sellin papes which is what we'se should be doin now"  
  
"ok" Liam got up out of bed and looked around. "uh, wheres da washroom, please?" "Tru dere" Race pointed. "hey Jack" Race yelled "you'se gonna take your newbie or should i, hes real lost in dis world. where'dya get him from?" 'Bottle Alley" Jack said as he tied his bandana around is neck and grabbed his hat. "don;t laugh, you'se were jist as bad when I'se brought you heah too. "Me?, nah. Is'e was nevah that bad. he don't even know what newsies are" "he'll loin" Jack stated before walking out.  
  
Liam met up with Race and Jack at the distribution center. He was walking with Gav and she was explaining newsielife to him. "Liam, come 'ere" Jack called "I'se gonna spot you'se some papes for taday cause you'se new. Den I'se gonna teach you'se ta sell 'em." "ok" Liam agreed and then went back to talking with Gav. "man of few woids I guess" Race joked "or maybe 'e likes Gav" "prolly not"Jack said staring at the two "Gav's jist good wid da newbies, dats all" They got their papes and Jack handed Liam 20 of them. "start wid dese. Now I'se gonna give you'se a lesson in improvin da truth. watch and loin" Jack shouted out a few improved headlines. "give it a try. Da main story is da mayor and his daughter takin a trip. Improve it a little" Liam stepped forward nervously. he took a deep breath and yelled "Mayor seen travelin wid younger woman" He sold a few. "i'se did it" He smiled. Jack, Race, Gav and Liam sold together the rest of the morning. Afterwards they took Liam to Tibby's.  
  
"We'se gotta get you a newsie name, Liam. In case da bulls get ya" Jack said. "ya got a nickname already?" "well" Liam said "my father used to call me Dutchy but he usually called me that when he yelled at me" Snickers spread like fire throuhg the newsies. Liam looked lost and kinda hurt. "I'se don't get it" he said. Race whispered in his ear. "oh, I'se dont wanna be called that then" "Why not?" Gav questioned "its bettah den Liam." "but it means.." He protested "People will think you'se Dutch" Jack settled the matter. He was to be called Dutchy.  
  
"So, whats your story Dutchy? How did ya get here?" a girl asked. "you're Mills right? he asked, attempting to place names with the people Jack had described last night. She nodded and he continued "well Mills, me faddah couldn't support me anymore so he kicked me out. Me muddah died when I'se was young." "aaww" Mills said. "dats sad". well I hope ya like it here. I'se going out ta sell again. buhbye" She slid a cap over her black hair as she walked out the door. Dutchy was staring after her. Mush and Race laughed at how lovestruck he looked. Mush leaned in and whispered in Dutchy's ear. "woid to da wise, Mills'll be yer friend but she ain't gonna be yer girl. She ain't inta hangin off a guy" Dutchy frowned. "buts she so pretty. how can she not want a guy. I'se mean she looks like a doll" "Don't call her dat" Jack put in "she hates dat and will coitenly soak ya for it."  
  
Dutchy looked sad. "Cheer up" Gav said "we're got plenty of goils in da lodgin house. deres me, and Stripes, but shes Jacks goil, and dere's Slayer. and Books, you'll like her. and Spadey too. Maybe you'se like one of dem" Gav gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Lunch was over and they all paid up and left. They did a little more sellin around the harbor and Bottle Alley. When it started gettin dark they headed back to the Lodging house. One of Spots newsies was there, inviting them to a poker game. "ya wanna come, Dutchy?" Jack offered "nah, I'se gonna stay heah" Dutchy grabbed a book off a shelf and settled onto his bunk. After a few minutes a girl came in. She went to the bookshelf and frowned. She ran her finger along the spines of the books and frowned again. She gave Dutchy a glance and left the room. "weird" he mumbled. A few minutes later she walked back in. "is that my book?" she asked. "what?" he asked sitting up. "i'se sorry, but I lost my book and you happen to be reading one. a book i mean. and i'se thought it might be my book, and who are you by the way.?" Her green eyes clouded over in confusion. "Umm, I'se Dutchy. I'se new. Sorry fer readin yer book. heah ya go" He closed it and handed it back to her. She sat down on the bed. "I'se Books." There was silence as the two shook hands. They stopped shaking and just held hands. They both looked up. Books took her hand back and turned away.  
  
"So you like Little Women?" "It was good so far. i'se only got to chapter 5" Dutchy kept trying to make eye contact again but she wouldn't. "Well you can borrow it sometime to finish it. Its my favorite but you'se seem trustworthy." "Thanks" Dutchy said "are we da only ones around?" "Slayers here. Downstairs." "Good' he said casually "I'm gonna go walk. wanna come?" "i was gonna read" Books said. "please", he asked. "I don't know my way around yet' he gave her his cutest puppy dog eyes. "alright" She put the book back on the shelf and grabbed a black shirt off of a bed and put it on over her purple tank top. "lets go"  
  
They walked through Central Park. "Its really not safe to walk alone at night" Books said nervously. "and all the guys are in Brooklyn" "I'm an excellent runner" he said. She laughed. They walked and talked for a while and decided they should head back. when they were almost to the lodging house they heard something behind them. "walk faster" Dutchy whispered. The footsteps grew faster and suddenly Books screamed and was tackled to the ground. He turned to hit her attacker and was tackled. He fell to the ground and was licked in the face. He heard Books laughter. "yuck" he pushed the furry beast off of him. "its a dog" Books said. she knelt down and petted it."its sooo cute" "real cute" Dutchy said, wiping the slobber off his face. "don't be mean, shes cute" Books patted the dog on the head and it sat down. "we should get back" Dutchy said. "yeah, you'se right. bye bye puppy. bye bye" Dutchy grabbed her arm "lets go"  
  
They got a few steps and Dutchy realized the dog was right next to him. "go home" he said to it.It still followed. He picked up a rock to throw at it. "NO!" Books ran to the dog. "Don't you dare be so mean. Puppy did nothing to you." He dropped the rock and continued walking. Books took off the chain form around her waist and tied it around the dogs neck. "come on, i won't leave you here" So the dog went back to the lodging house with her.  
  
Dutchy lay awake in bed. He had heard Books come in so he knew she was ok. He was kinda angry at himself for leaving her but her protecting that dog was a little irrational. He rolled over. Iy was too quiet. with Kloppmann gone the newsies could stay out all night. but he was happy to be sleeping in a real bed. All of a sudden something else climbed in bed with him. His mind raced. Could it be Books? A long wet tongue licked his face. "BOOKS!" he yelled. he heard her giggles from the other room. He couldn't believe his luck. She brought home the dumb dog and let in his bunk. He pushed the dog off his bed and turned over, pulling the covers over his head. He felt the dog hop back on the bed but this time it curled up at his feet. He ignored it and attempted to sleep. A few minutes passed and he felt light shing in his face. He pulled the covers back. Books was standing there with a lamp in one hand.  
  
"What do you'se want?" he asked. "I'm gettin Abbie" she said. Books shooed the dog off his bed and started taking it back to hers. "tanks" he called. Then he thought of something. "Abbie? why did you'se name it Abbie?" he heard no answer. So he got up and went into the girls room. Books was curled up with a book. Abbie was laying over her legs. "why did you'se name it Abbie?" he asked. "I'se dunno. its a pretty name and she seems ta like it. Why do you'se care?" "No reason, g'night" Dutchy started going back to his bunk. "Keeping secrets on yer first day, tsk, tsk" she called. He paused in the doorway. "Abbie was me muddah's name. She ain't alive no moah. Its an unusual name. I'se 'aven't hoid it much" Books smiled. "ok, well g'night" she blew out the lamp and pulled up the covers. He went back to bed, relieved she didn't ask alot of questions. 


	2. Sparks are Flyin

Ours Part 2  
  
By BonBon  
  
  
  
"Get up, come on, carry da bannah" Dutchy rolled over. He was face to face with Books. "come on Dutchy, wakey, wakey." he groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.  
  
"Don't be stubborn. She insisted. "ya got up did oily yesterday didn't ya" Dutchy figured he should get up. Books was being nice. He heard that Jack dumps water on ya f ya don't get up.  
  
"alright, I'm up, i'm up" He shielded the sun from his face as he pulled on his shirt and pants and headed into the washroom. Books smiled and moved onto the next newsie.  
  
30 minutes later he was gettin papes at the distribution center. "hey Dutchy" Gav said, approaching him.  
  
"'ey, Gav" he said, rubbing the kinks out of his neck.  
  
"aww hard night?. Books told me about how you two went walking and found that dog."  
  
"yeah, the dog kinda found us when we'se was walkin in da park. I'se guess she decided to keep it. So you goils got a pet"  
  
"Them more than me, I'm not to happy wit dogs. And that dog is so big and licks you all the time. yuck"  
  
'its not so bad" Dutchy commented "its cute and it has really soft fur. but i do admit the licking is annoying" They got their papes and went to the harbor to sell. "Where's Jack?" Dutchy asked, in between selling.  
  
"he usually leaves the newbies alone on der 2nd day. Ta see if dey can do it alone. "e's prolly wit Race or Blink."  
  
"oh. and wheres Books" he asked.  
  
"why do you're wanna know where everyone else is? not 'appy with yer present company.? She nudged him.  
  
"No, you're a great friend. I just wondered if i should worry about Abbie lickin me ta death at any moment."  
  
"well Books said she'd be at Central Park taday so no worries." She gave him a sideways glance and saw the frown on his face. "aw, don't be sad. you''ll see her tanight. She don't come ta lunch cause she reads but she'll be at da LH latah."  
  
The day went by agonizingly slow to Dutchy. He played some poker with Jack and Stripes and went to Brooklyn to meet Spot Conlon. He had to admit that the trip to Brooklyn was prety intimidating. He was stared at constantly and personally he thought Spot was kinda cocky. Finally, it was evening. He was walking back to the LH joking about Spot with Slayer when he saw Books. Quickly, he said bye to Slayer and went over to Books.  
  
"Hey" he called.  
  
"'ey, hows it goin on yer second day?" She asked.  
  
"pretty good" he answered. They stood there in silence for several minutes. Neither one knowing what to say. Abbie broke up the silence by jumping on Dutchy. Books laughed. Dutchy pushed the dog off of him and started teasing her. He and Abbie chased each other playfully for awile. They both collapsed, panting, at Books's feet.  
  
"I though you're didn't like da dog" she said.  
  
"well, shes not that bad aftah all. she kinda grows on ya" He got off the ground and brushed the dirt off of himself. "does she keep ya warm at night?" he asked.  
  
"yeah" Books answered " she can sleep with you tonight if ya want. to keep you warm."  
  
Dutchy smiled. "Dat's ok. shes yer dog. not mine."  
  
"she doesn't hafta be" Books put in. "she can be mine and yours. Ours." They smiled at each other.  
  
"we'se should be gettin back to da LH. Jack'll wondah where we are" Dutchy mumbled. Books nodded.  
  
"Abbie!" she called, patting her knee. The dog trotted over, full of dirt. "Yuck" Books and Dutchy said in unison. They started brushing off all the dirt. But Abbie liked dirt and liked her owners to be dirty too. She wiggled out of there grasp and jumped at Books, giving her a push. Books stumbled into Dutchy and they fell to the ground. Abbie triumphantly chased her tail. "Silly puppy" Books mumbled, attempting to get up with out falling on Dutchy yet. She got up succesfully and offered Dutchy her hand. He smiled and took it.  
  
"ya got mud on yer back" he said.  
  
She attempted to look over her shoulder to brush it off but couldn't. "Can ya get it off?" she asked.  
  
"Soah" he leaned forward and brushed it off. "dere, all clean" he mumbled. he caught he eye and they stared for a few seconds. There faces were inches away. Feeling in the moment, he leaned in, lips puckered. Books quickly turned her head. He ended up kissing her cheek. he stepped back and became fascinated with the ground. "lets go back now" he said and started walking. Abbie fell in step with him on one side and Books on the other side. Halfway home, Dutchy reached over and took Books hand. He waited for it but she didn't pull away.  
  
Back at the LH dutchy and Books sat next to each other for supper. They kept laughing and whispering in each others ears. Everyone was giving them weird looks. Finally Slayer spoke up. "what are you'se doin exactly. whats so funny?" the pair immediatly straightened their faces and went back to eating. Jack took his attention away from Stripes and bent down under the table. There was Abbie layin at Books and Dutchy's feet. Every few secsa peice of meat would drop from one of their hands nd Abbie would eat it. Then he would hear them laugh again. he straightened up and tried not to laugh.He turned to Stripes. "Dey's feedin da dog der suppah" he said. "Should I'se tell 'em not to or let 'em go"  
  
She glanced over. 'let 'em go. Its not dat much food and da dog has ta eat to ya know." "But dey's wastin food and dey nevah even asked if da dog could stay"  
  
"yes, dey did" Stripes said. "dey asked me. I'se said yes cause da dog is cute and maybe a pet is jist what we need around heah" Jack frowned at her. "who made you king of da lodgin house?" he said, idignatntly. "you did, Jackybaby" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and got up. She picked up the rest of the food on her plate, marched over to abbie and placed it in front of her. She smirked at Jack. Then motioned for him to follow her upstairs. He threw the dishes in the sink and bounded up the stairs after her  
  
.  
  
The rest of the newsies were just staring at them. Spadey was the first to speak. "ok" she said slowly. "dat was jist..weird. Whats up wid dose two? dey take loveydovey pills or somethin. Cause I've been noticin how much time dey spend, how shall we put it, ALONE." Giggles errupted.  
  
Race finished his drink and lit up a cigar."well shes 'is goil and dey should spend time tagether. dat would be me if i'se had a goil"  
  
"Aaawwww, poor wittle Racey ain't got nobody" Slayer leaned over onto Races shoulder. "well if ya need some comfortin about dat, i'se always around" Race stared at her for a second, determining if she was serious or not. he decided she was and that he better change the subject.  
  
He turned to Spadey. "Anything new wit you?" he asked laughing nervously. She rolled her eyes, grabbed his cigar, dunked it into his sasparilla, then she went and sat ont the floor with Abbie. race grumbled and picked his cigar out. "Why does everyone like da dog more dan me" he said, exasperated.  
  
"I don't" Slayer said.  
  
"Maybe cause abbie don;t smell like a smokestack" Spadey said from under the table.  
  
"Race" Books said calmly. "we don't like abbie more den you. Abbie is dog an needs attention. nothings changed. We still like you as much as before" Books smiled at him in reassurance.  
  
Race thought about it and decided she was right. "ya wanna play poker with me tonight, Gav" he asked.  
  
She guffawed "you crazy, I'se gotta walk Abbie" he frowned. "im playin wit ya Race. Sure I'se play wit ya"  
  
They both took Abbie for walk. Slayer and Spadey went to Brooklyn with the boys and Jack and Stripes were still busy upstairs. That left Books and Dutchy alone. 


	3. Oops!

Ours part 3  
  
By BonBon  
  
Stripes was suspicious. After she and Jack came upstairs everything downstairs got really quiet. "Jack' she said poking him. He grunted and rolled over. She grumbled and swung her legs over the side on the bed. She grabbed his shirt and threw it on over her tank top and boxers. "I took yer shoit" she whispered in his ear. He made no move at all. She threw up her hands and left.  
  
Making her way downstairs she stopped on every landing, listening for a sign of life. Nothing. She walked all the way to the ground floor. Still nothing. In a lodgin house that usually has 100-200 people, quiet was the last thing she expected.. She thought for a minute about what and she and Jack could do. A big house all to themselves. She smiled and tunred towards the kitchen. A door popped open and slammed into her. "oof" she stumbled backwards, grabbing the table for support. "damn wind" she cursed, assuming the wind blew the door open. Scowling, Stripes grabbed the door and slammed it shut as hard as she possibly could. SLAM! CRASH! The door hit the frame and cracked. The hinges rattled and loosely hung for about 2 seconds. The the whole door fell off. Stripes jumped back. She stared at the door in awe and then looked at her hands as if they were secret weapons.  
  
Footsteps coming from all directions took her out of her dazed state. Pain shot up the left suide of her face. "oww" She pressed her hand to her face, relieved that there wasn't any blood. Jack and Kloppman ran in as Books and Dutchy ran up the stairs. They all looked at the broken door and then at her. She glared at them through one eye. Jack stepped forwards and gently grasped the hand that was on her face. "lemme see dat. What 'appened 'ere? You ok?" he glanced at the left side of her face. "Whaddya tink, Kloppman? It don't look to bad"  
  
"nah. the doors more busted up than she is. Its gonna cost alot to fix that. What were ya thinkin?"  
  
Before Stripes could explain, Books jumped in. "It was our fault. me and Dutchy were in the basement and I was teachin him how to play baseball, cause 'e don't know and the ball hit the door and it flew open and I guess it hit Stripes. I'm so sorry Stripes. Yer not hurt are ya?"  
  
Stripes noticed how sorry she looked and how ashamed Dutchy looked. "yeah I'se alright" She pushed her blond hair behind her ears. "I tought it was da wind so I'se got mad and slammed da door. Slammed it too hard I guess. But that really hoit" She rubbed the side of her face.  
  
"we'll put ice on it, but yer prolly gonna have a heck of a shinah around yer left eye." He pulled her into a chair and got some ice, wrapped in a towel and handed it to her. She placed it on her face gently. Kloppman was busy cleaning up the door mess. Books and Dutchy kinds just stood there. It was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Books, lets go find Abbie. Then we can try to play again. OUTDOORS." Dutchy said quietly. He took Books hand and led her outside with nod goodbye to Jack and Stripes.  
  
Jack sat down across from Stripes. he sighed and put his head in his hands. He looked at Stripes. She made a face but cringed from the pain. jack laughed. "shoah, laugh at yer injured goil."  
  
"Ise not laughin at ya. Its not dat bad anyway. I'se had tons a shinahs woise dan dat." Jack brushed the hair out of her eyes and made a pouty face.  
  
Stripes smiled and looked away. "I tink it kinda upset Dutchy."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. " 'e prolly jist thought we'se was gonna kick 'im outta da LH fer it. "e's prolly not used to violence like dat. Not like it was his fault. It was an accident." Jack leaned across the table and kissed her. he trailed up her jawline and nibbled on her ear. Stripes giggles and pushed him away. "no smoochies. you laughed at me." She got up from the table and threw the wet towel on the sink.  
  
"ya gonna meet me upstairs again?" jack smiled. "Dere ain't dat many people heah so no noise complaints"  
  
Stripes laughed. "I'se goin ta find Abbie. She ain't gonna laugh, no matter how many shinahs I got."  
  
"or how many doors ya bust?" Jack smirked and walked upstairs. "Bye baby. Have fun gettin puppy kisses instead Jacky kisses"  
  
Stripes stuck her tongue out and marched out the door to go find Abbie. "I'se was right. A dog is what we need. They shoah are more comfort dne boys" 


End file.
